character_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:The Villainous Vulture/Villainousverse Storylines Explained
Guess what? I'm lame! And being lame, I like to explain stuff. Mainly stuff about my verse, which does not have a sheet yet. So I'm going to be explaining the main storylines of my universe because... ye. Anyway, feel free to ask questions in the comments if you have any, though I'll try my best to make sure nothing needs further explanation. Running Red Running Red, despite being home to probably the most truly heroic character in my universe, is the least developed of all storylines, and the most detatched from the primary canon. It focuses around Lloyd Spencer, who in his first appearance, stars in the Hyrion storyline. Hyrion is a high level prison and mental health facility that houses the worlds most dangerous criminals. While there, notorious serial killer Al Kutts locks down the prison and shuts off the power, realeasing all of the deranged prisoners upon the staff. Lloyd, along with the help of Jon Raze, who happens to be a cannibal, needs to get the power back on and reopen the prison so the police can get in. Ultimately he survives the experience, while Jon is badly injured. In the final confrontation of the storyline, Lloyd and prison guard Harry Myles and Warden Kurt Relin learn of who really commited the murders Lloyd was framed for, and Lloyd is eventually released. After the storyline, Lloyd goes to college to get a law degree, and becomes employed by the government (after a meeting with D. Alistare) as a freelance detective, and begins his career. In the Daybreak storyline, Lloyd, now a freelance detective, hunts down a serial killer named the Daytaker, who kidnaps children and tortures them before drowning them. About halfway through the investigation, he also learns Al Kutts, who was electricuted at the end of the Hyrion storyline, woke from his coma, covered in hideous burn scars. Kutts kills everyone in the Hyrion medical wing and escapes, searching for Lloyd with a vengeance. Lloyd has to halt the investigation to deal with Kutts, and faces him on top of a rooftop that Kutts chased him up to. Barely winning the fight, Lloyd realizes he cannot bring himself to kill someone, not even Kutts, and calls the local police. Upon continuing the investigation, he tracks the Daytaker to his suburban home. However, once he entered he went to the basement, where he found an entire torture chamber where all the children kidnapped had already been killed. Daytaker then attacked Lloyd from the darkness, and fights him. Almost overpowering Lloyd, Lloyd manages to hit Daytaker over the head with a brick on the floor. Disorientated, Daytaker continued to take a beating from Lloyd, but threw Lloyd back into the wall and ran into the darkness. After tracking him down, Lloyd finds him inside of a chamber with a large metal door. Despite attempting to pry it open, Daytaker pulls a lever that fills the chamber with flames right before he shoots himself, leading to his corpse being burned beyond recognition. Along with that, the house he was living in wasn't legally his, making his identity completely unknown. This haunts Lloyd, because it reiterates thoughts he had previously been having that anyone can be a monster, and you almost never know. Voltage N/A Mister Rain N/A Agent Alistare N/A Category:Blog posts